User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 2
New talk. Done the new page is ready.-- 22:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, do you like your new page?--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 22:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) (((Transmition))) ((((Click to source)))) -- 23:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) WOOT congratulations! on your 1,000th edit!!!-- 01:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) YAAAY! 01:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Good --FreddyderHamster Talk 09:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Nice!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 11:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Please I would like to buy a medium sized advertisement please. on This wiki and unmy Lego Network wiki. Do I get to create it?-- 18:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Pipe BobaFett, you are most likely gonna have ten or so pipe from my page and send all but 2 two me and if I have anough I'll send some back.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Once I am Rank 6 you can do the block with Flamethrower13 and I'll make sure he sends them to you.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you need any loose sparks? I got 7 to spare.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Send me 3 pipe and I'll be Rank 6!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I sent you 12 dino fangs, 7 dino horns and a secret satilite and me!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait for free? 14:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much I will put you on my moldules in rank 6!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 16:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you have 18 loose sparks cause I coulduse some if you had them.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) For TT Can You put this on your page: It will look like this: Also can I have it half the price if you just put it on this wiki? if not please put it on Lord of the rings wiki (you can find a link on my page) thanks hear from you later-- 21:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) how many clicks? I'll pay you 5 more clicks if I can get mine on-top of the others-- 22:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I will pay you the 17 clicks after I pay my 100 clicks to User:Flamethrower13-- 02:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What I think The 1st one I do not think you need a wiki for but I'm ok with it. You should just plainly have all the codes on the main page and have no articles. More cheats. 2nd I would not edit if it were my wiki I would delete it. I know users want to own there own wiki but creating something like that is unneeded, in other words we have a good trade market here! and do not need a wiki for something that small. There should not be a wiki of trade markets, It is right to have a trade market place on a wiki for MLN (here). Get my point! It would be harder to check who ordered from your store because you would have to go to a another wiki 8-0 not a good idea...-- 00:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yes that is true, but I think It should be a MLN cheat/MLN club wiki, Basically a wiki to have fun & freedom of speech (cheat codes!)-- 00:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Reply to Gypsum Of course I know that, but since I have been inactive in MLN lately, I have no interest in replenishing my stock and have only a limited quantity available. 02:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bro so your helping your Bro? Whats his user name?-- 16:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Advertise Please could U advertise my store on your sig-- 16:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Uhh! I tried what Joeman said and it looks like this (talk) ! That is messed up I am sorry you should probably go back to your old signature or start a new one from scratch. 17:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No you must only tick Coustum Signature button in you Pref.--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I did, see, I just need help with the last one. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] [[User:Flamethrower13/Flamethrower13|I AM FLAMETHROWER13ʹ']] O.K.--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] I will still buy from a great shop like yours-- 15:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) go see the message I left on nitecrews page, do you agree with me?-- 15:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My sig! Hurrah! --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Hit Singles How many do you have because i could give you all you need 4 rank 6.You need 550 and I will give you 100 or more a day if you give me 20 clicks a day on one of my totemic animal moldules. I'll also give you 1 pipe and 1 gypsum every day if you do this. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] i'm sorry but i never forget them. because i have them saved on word doc. rank# i'm rank 3 and also i serena500 is my sisters aconunt i have to use it until serena's 5 years old she is only 2 ok? Clicks Did you give me my clicks? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] You said it started today and I gave you around 100 hit singles and I still haven't gotten my clicks. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] O.K. I gave you 76 clicks o your pet water bug and I will execpt your trade of 60 clicks for 4 pipe every day. Please click on my tomtemic animal I have set out. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] TT no I can't see any, I do have a few but I'm stocking up-- 04:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) um later you and me can do a BCD and that will help us both. I'm all out of click right now =-(-- 04:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 5 clicks Please Five clicks for entering my lucky dip (do them anywhere on my page) and please sign here-- 09:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) New shrinky sig --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Yea! MOC I will fix your sig but give me a link to the wiki please-- 03:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) BCD sure click my page I will block all my friends-- 01:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok ready when you are (will keep it up)-- 02:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 now im rank 9 --[[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk 02:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) My store It used to have 44 free items and some items like hit singles can be sent by clicks to my preformance mouldule. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Need Help you said need hit single how many??? And can you make MLN-Team Account to??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Group Perfomence i put you in my group perfomence you can click it now to get hit single 20 click <--(Don't bigger than 20 or if you click 30 you only got 20) look my down page click it YA!!! But im forget you MLN name please tell me in my Talk [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What is your MLN name [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Group Perfomence i put you now 20 click max if you want to click now and get hit single [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please 25 click on my lightworm module please and forever in my group perfomence [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) MINIFIG WIKI tell me the linkz [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Another ad Boba could I have another small ad box on your page? I already clicked. The ad is for my club on my page. The description is "Vulture5510's now has a club for MLN users rank 0 through 4. This club gives you 10 of the same item 0-4! Find the club sign up on my MLN wiki userpage" If you can fit it into a small ad. 01:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) MLN username What is your MLN username again? I need to pay for that ad message above this message 02:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) It is Geogeniric999. Bionicle Mini Rank! It's gone because you now cannot get the ancient spear! NOOOOOOO!! Totemic animals I'll send you 3 of your choose if you give me 50 clicks to my pet snake (You still owe me 75 to my snake!! ) Help??? you said you need help what i should do??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome welcome to the hard rank ..... rank 8!!!!!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Totemic Turtle Gonna make it or not?